User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 *User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2 Zealot How? How did you get those pixelated pictures? Meh needs them. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cloning Halsey wasn't involved with the SPARTAN-X project-- she didn't even know about it. Also, though the cloning did in fact cost a lot of money, it was cheaper than either the SPARTAN-II or SPARTAN-III programs, as funds were not needed to be allocated towards all the amenities that those two programs had: ammunition, trainign equipment, clothing, food, facility upkeep, and countless other small things-- not to mention the augmentations. The SPARTAN-X program wasn't exactly in need of all that. Though those in the project that oversaw the growth of the clones did need food, clothes, etc., there weren't too many people in the project itself. Augmentations weren't needed, as the DNA samples used to create the clones were taken after the augmentations on the hosts had been performed. The clones were kept alive via nutrients in their tanks, and as the information they gained was given to them via implants into their brains via neural intefaces, there was no real need for those in the project itself to purchase any sort of training equipment. Also, when the other four SPARTAN-Xs died, one by one, the overall cost of the project decreased as there were fewer clones to allocate funds to. Bear in mind, the first talks for the project began in 2525, so it wasn't approved until nearly five years later. The only problem the project had was when the clones began to die off, and those in the project worried that ONI would pull the plug as a result. Thankfully for them-- and Alex-- the project continued. Spartan-307 01:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Took you long enough, LOL Spartan-307 06:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But now you are! YAY! :P Spartan-307 06:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Querie Hey HZ, may I querie as to how you were able to get the SPARTAN emblem on the background of your articles? Been trying to figure that out for a spell, but can't get it. Thx, Well, i'll bug someone to see if I have permission. Thanks anyway. SM6 o.o Yeah Yeah I'm here too. I actually discover RE Fanon because of you. MtxDevin 03:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Boulevard of Broken Fucking Dreams? This may amuse you Invite You missed it. Just scroll to the bottom, and click the final link. Sorry, I'll get to making it easier to find later... : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. Hey, could you help me with something, I'm trying to make my userpage look hacked like I love bees. I tried a float box, but that didn't work right (or at least the way that I did it)... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ammunition sizes on the Xie R14 series weapon systems